


Want

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-20
Updated: 2006-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione catches her husband in bed with her best friend.





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: for [](http://inell.livejournal.com/profile)[**inell**](http://inell.livejournal.com/)'s birthday. ♥ Beta by [](http://eckerlilas.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://eckerlilas.livejournal.com/)**eckerlilas**.

  


* * *

Hermione surveyed the scene before her eyes, wondering if it was intended for her benefit. Nevertheless, she found herself growing hot and absentmindedly rubbing herself against the door frame as she watched her husband ravage her best friend.

Charlie's freckled and tattooed body completely covered Harry's smaller, pale frame, separated only by a thin layer of clothing on Harry that Hermione recognized as one of her more racy nightgowns. His wrists and ankles bound to the bed with signature Gryffindor scarves, Harry could only lift his hips up in a desperate plea for any sort of contact with his thick erection that was clearly visible through the flimsy material.

"You want to fuck my wife," Charlie said in a low voice, speaking as though it was a statement rather than a question.

Harry nodded vigorously as he continued to squirm beneath Charlie. Hermione gasped in shock as Harry was apparently rewarded for his honesty with a crushing kiss, Charlie's tongue pushing its way into Harry's mouth.

Harry kissed back, tilting his head to the side for a better angle. Charlie lifted his hands to grasp Harry's bound wrists, dragging his fingernails all the way down his arms and continuing along his torso until he reached his waistline. He shifted his position so that he was straddling Harry, lowering his groin just enough for the tips of their cocks to touch briefly.

Hermione couldn't stop the moan that escaped from deep within her lungs, mixing in with both Charlie and Harry's grateful groans. She thought maybe they hadn't heard her, but Charlie smirked and addressed her without taking his eyes off of Harry.

"Don't just stand there, Hermione. You know you want to play."

Hermione timidly crossed the room and perched on the edge of the bed, her torso facing the pair and her hands folded in her lap as though she were about to be served tea. She closed her eyes and sighed appreciatively as Charlie's fingers ghosted over her skin, relieving her of her clothing as quickly as possible. Once she was as nude as they were, he trailed his fingers between her legs, grazing her thumb over her clit as he dipped his fingertips inside of her.

"So wet," he murmured into her ear. "You want to fuck him, don't you? You want to fuck him while I fuck your tight little arse. You want to ride our cocks and be filled out like a job application."

All she could do was moan and nod, and she could almost feel Charlie grinning into her bushy hair.

"Open your eyes, beautiful. Look how much he wants you."

Hermione reluctantly lifted her lids to see Harry wiggling frantically on the bed, his face flushed and his erection rock-hard. Her nightgown was scrunched up around his waist, giving her a perfect view of his arousal for her. When he turned to meet her eyes, she almost lost her breath as the fire in his gaze hit her straight on.

Charlie leaned back so that Hermione could seat herself on Harry's waist. Hovering just far enough over him where they didn't touch, she looked down into his hungry eyes and smiled. She felt Charlie's hands at her waist as she was lowered onto Harry's waiting cock, and she tried to keep her eyes open as he immediately started thrusting himself inside of her.

" _Oh_ … Oh, God," she rasped, grabbing her husband's hands for balance. Harry gasped and grunted beneath her, those bright green eyes focused on her.

"Isn't she beautiful, Harry?" Charlie whispered, brushing part of Hermione's hair aside in order to kiss her neck. "Doesn't she feel good, wet and tight around your cock?"

Harry groaned in response, struggling with his binds as though he really wanted usage of his wrists.

Charlie trailed his fingers up Hermione's arms and down the sides of her torso, much like he had done with Harry, and brought both hands up to cup her breasts. His thumbs swept across both of her nipples simultaneously, and she began to ride Harry faster.

Hermione replaced his hands with hers when they disappeared suddenly to fumble with something behind her, and almost immediately she felt a wet finger at her entrance. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, probably because her body was concentrating on fucking Harry for the time being. Even when Charlie inserted another finger and began stretching her arse for him, it wasn't entirely uncomfortable.

" _Oh, God_ ," Hermione and Harry both groaned as Charlie pressed his cock against Hermione's entrance. She figured that Harry could feel it through her inner walls, and she leant down to give Charlie a better angle.

She sank her teeth into Harry's collarbone as Charlie carefully pushed his entire length inside, pausing briefly to allow her to get used to him. Harry had also stilled beneath her, and she figured they were both overwhelmed at the feeling of being inside of her at the same time.

Charlie started the rhythm, slowly pushing himself in and out of Hermione's arse, which in turn caused Hermione to lift up and down on Harry's cock. Charlie wrapped his arms around his wife as he sped up, and Hermione could hear smacking noises as Charlie's balls slapped against Harry's.

All three of them groaned in what might have been perfect harmony as Charlie lowered a hand to rub circles around Hermione's clit. Her orgasm took her by surprise, and Harry growled her name as he followed. Charlie continued thrusting heatedly, plunging his cock in and out of her arse a few more times before he grunted into her shoulder and achieved his own release.

Hermione rolled out from in between them and lay on her back, feeling a sort of emptiness now that there were no longer two cocks inside of her. She stared at the ceiling in disbelief, as though what had just happened was a dream instead of a blatant reality.

Next to her, Charlie untied Harry's binds and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"That was fun," he said breathlessly, reaching his arm across Hermione's waist to cuddle them both at the same time. "We should do this again."

Harry exhaled sharply and moaned in content. "Anytime."

_Fin_.


End file.
